Colors of Life
by ChristielJackson
Summary: "Why do you look so sad?" That was almost all it took for him to break down. *Rated K plus for the use of the f-word and other words* *Inspired by a car-wash and a song* *Also on Wattpad*


When I was young, maybe just a few hundred years old, I had yet to gain a name. I didn't receive one until I was over three thousand when one of my citizens called me Livouch(live-o-u-ch), a strange yet fascinating name that stuck.

And here I am, tens of thousands of years later—trying to comfort an over-grown man-child. This man-child was the long lost country of Prussia, elder brother of the country Germany and best friends of France and Spain—or so they say.

I found him sitting in the back-yard of the Axis' head-quarters (AKA Germany's house), and he was slumped over, pouting with tears brimming in his eyes. I had no idea what was wrong, and seeing him sad like this was so... unusual. Over the past five thousand years—give or take—, I would wake up every other morning to him shouting about how awesome he is and that because _he _was awake everyone else should be awake as well.

I thought today was going to be one of those days. But instead, I woke up to the sound of my alarm, not him screeching into my ear. He didn't try to sneak in on me getting dressed—that fucking pervert. And it felt kinda... lonely. I guess I kinda looked forward to smacking him in the face with my pillow and shoving him out of my room.

But this morning, he did nothing to bother us and when I asked Germany about he he wouldn't give me a straight answer, always trying to change the topic. So I ate, I got dressed, I sang a few songs with Italy and watched three episodes of Attack on Titan with Japan before setting off to find the strange man.

And that was where I found him, sitting on a marble bench in the back-yard of his brother's house; almost crying but not quite. I sat next to him, and asked what was wrong. He refused to look at me, so I forcefully grabbed his chin and tugged him over to face me.

"Prussia." I began. "Why do you look so sad?" This was just about all it took for him to break down. I have never seen him cry, hell I haven't seen Germany or Japan cry. Italy on the other hand... yeah. So at first I didn't know what to do. He had already leaned over and was crying into my shoulder—the closest psychical contact I'd ever had with Prussia had been a hand on the shoulder, a pat on the back or me hitting him upside the head.

So I awkwardly held him for a few minutes while he cried, and I said nothing and he let out choked sobs. There was only one word I could think of to describe this—wait, not there are two. _Fucking depressing._ And that was exactly what it was like hugging the crying albino as he cried and as I sat there with a straight, yet confused face.

I was glad, yet also sad that no one else had found him. Why was he out here in the first place? Was this why Germany wouldn't answer me.

Questions bounced though my head and Prussia's sobs began to die down. I still had his head cradled against my shoulder and I was mindlessly playing with his platinum blond hair. He began to push away and I let go. His eyes which were puffy and around his red iris' his eyes were puffy and pink.

"Better?" I asked softly and he nodded quickly. "What happened?" He blinked furiously and began to rub his eyes.

"Liv?" I nodded. "Do you think I'm dead?" I could tell my face paled, I knew what he meant. Sure Prussia was technically gone, but if it really was _gone _gone wouldn't he be gone as well? An idea popped into my head.

"Well Prussia, you'd be dead if your Country was really gone, wouldn't you?" I raised an eyebrow. He sighed.

"I've been trying that one for years now..." He pouted. Okay, plan failed. He can be so goddamn stubborn sometimes. Then, another idea popped into my head. I scooted back, and took his arm in my hand. Hr raised an eye-brown as I push his uniform sleeve up his arm. "Liv? Ow!" I pinched his fore-arm rather hard and he reeled back, clutching his arm to his chest. "Vhat the hell!?" I'm sure this caught the attention of the others but I continued.

"Prussia, loom at your arm now." He glared at me. "I'm sorry I caused you pain, now please look at your atm." He hesitantly pulled it away and looked down to the spot I'd pinched which was now turning a light shade or red.

"So vhat?" He looked up at me.

"Tell me what color it is." I stated simply.

"You must be joking." I shook my head and he rolled his eyes. "It's turning red." I reached forward and jerked his arm towards me. He tried to pull away but calmed down once he realized I wasn't going to hurt him.

"Prussia tell me, what color is your skin?" He raised an eyebrow.

"A really, really light shade of tan?"

"Are you guessing?" He huffed.

"No."

"Now tell me, what color are your eyes?" He scoffed.

"How many more stupid questions are you going to ask me?"

"Answer the question, I am almost to my point." He sighed.

"Red." I nodded and let go of his hand.

"And finally, what color is your hair?" He groaned.

"Platinum blond." I nodded again before clearing my throat.

"Can you tell me what these are?" Prussia looked at me confused, an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing." He said simply and I shook my head. He sighed, "Then vhat Liv?" I smiled softly.

"They are the colors of life Prussia." I took his hand in mine. "If your country had really died, wouldn't you be dead? Wouldn't your hair be withering away, probably becoming grey? Wouldn't your skin lost all color, wrinkle and turn green? Your eyes would be closed for no one to remember what they used to be." I took in a breath. "Your arm wouldn't turn red from me pinching you if you were dead, it would probably tear off." I scooted closer to him and held his hand above my chest. "You are _alive_. Wouldn't that mean only one thing?" He was staring at me, but I couldn't tell what he was feeling—one of the many talents I didn't have was the one to tell emotions... such a shame really. "Wouldn't it mean that your country is out there too?"

The kind of affection that Prussia normally shows is inappropriate and uncalled for. That is why it surprises me when he pulled me into a tight hug. He was crying again—but he didn't sound sad at all. I think he was happy. He began to repeatedly thank me in German, and I patted his back a few times to calm him down.

I'm glad I showed him the colors of life.


End file.
